Noveno Mandamiento
by Fluoradolescent
Summary: No desearás la casa de tu prójimo, no desearás sus bienes... y no olvides, Sasuke, que se supone que tampoco desearás su mujer.


_Helloes :D_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, igual que yo, que estoy aquí, incumpliendo la promesa que había hecho de no subir ninguna historia hasta no haber terminado El Primer Paso, pero, en vista de que esa está casi terminada, y de que este es un One-shot, creo que no habrá daño en publicarlo._

_Les comento que este es mi primer lime, es bastante suavecito, y no sé qué tal me quedó, pero espero que les guste, y que me dejen reviews con sus impresiones, comentarios, sugerencias, vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara... en fin, lo que deseen; todo será tomado en cuenta :)_

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los he tomado prestados para construir con ellos esta historia de mi autoría, sin ningún fin lucrativo.  
_

_**Resumen:**  
_No desearás la casa de tu prójimo, no desearás sus bienes... y no olvides, Sasuke, que se supone que tampoco desearás su mujer.

* * *

**Noveno Mandamiento**

_Por Fluoradolescent_

Inspiró. El aire a su alrededor sabía a incienso y cera. Pasó la vista por los bancos de madera oscura y lustrada, colocados uno frente a otro en dos largas hileras. Luego, se fijó en el altar, allá adelante. Todas las velas estaban apagadas, pero por alguna misteriosa razón, parecía resplandecer de una forma extraña. Las imágenes de los santos no llamaron en absoluto su atención, y evitó a propósito mirar al Cristo crucificado allá arriba.

Siempre le había dado mucha impresión. De algún modo, le causaba tristeza. Mucha tristeza. Una inexplicable tristeza que volvía cada vez que recordaba los detalles de aquel rostro de yeso, en el que decidió no pensar.

Espiró. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el confesionario de madera tan oscura y brillante como la de los bancos, con sus cortinas de terciopelo púrpura salvaguardando la identidad de los pecadores. La puerta estaba abierta, y entró.

_Pecador._

-Ave María Purísima -escuchó. Se le antojó que la voz del otro lado era tan suave y oscura como el género de las cortinas.

-Itachi -dijo por toda respuesta, y vio las cortinas descorrerse hacia un costado, empujadas por una mano tan blanca como la suya propia.

El rostro de su hermano seguía siendo el mismo. Aún con las mismas ojeras, las mismas pestañas tupidas, tan negras como su largo pelo, y con los mismos labios finos que había tenido siempre, al igual que su expresión insustancial, vacía de indicios que dieran sospecha de qué estaba pensando o sintiendo.

-Sasuke -le escuchó decir, sin apenas mover los labios- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Se sentó en el asiento de madera, y esperó hasta que su hermano hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien -ninguna inflexión en su tono de voz demostró lo desesperado que se sentía- Hablar contigo -agregó entonces, la mirada gacha; la culpa pesándole sobre los hombros como un fardo que no sabía si podría soportar por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede? -el mayor ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó en la palma de una de sus manos, mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de su hermano, sintiendo por dentro inquietud mezclada con curiosidad, que disimuló tan bien como podía.

-Es… complicado -Sasuke comenzó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Repentinamente, tuvo el impulso de decir "olvídalo" y marcharse, sus ganas de discutir se habían esfumado; casi sin dejar rastro, casi como si nunca hubiesen existido en realidad. Sabía lo que Itachi diría, al fin y al cabo.

_Que no era correcto._

Él mismo lo sabía. Y, ¿para qué había acudido a ese lugar, después de todo? Detestaba las iglesias aún a pesar de que su propio hermano fuese sacerdote. A decir verdad, su relación con él no era demasiado buena tampoco. Pero aún así, esas terribles ganas de hablar podían más que cualquier aversión.

-¿Recuerdas a Naruto, mi mejor amigo? -prosiguió, luego de ver que su hermano no le apartaba la mirada de la cara.

-El chico rubio tan ruidoso con el que siempre estabas. Por supuesto -respondió el mayor.

Sasuke observó cómo una mecha de su sedoso pelo negro había escapado del agarre de la liga que lo sostenía, y tuvo el impulso de tocarla, pero se abstuvo.

-Se ha casado -agregó- hace como un año… aunque, de seguro recuerdas eso también. Tú mismo oficiaste la ceremonia.

-Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué sucede con él?

Itachi tomó la mecha entre sus dedos, y la colocó detrás de su oreja, casi como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de su hermano menor.

-Con él nada. Sigue casi igual de molesto y escandaloso… en realidad, a quien esperaba que recordaras es a su esposa.

-La recuerdo -afirmó el mayor- aunque vagamente. La mujer del cabello rosado.

-Exacto. Sakura.

Y tan pronto como pronunció su nombre, una serie de escalofríos le recorrió la espalda, como si tan sólo mencionarla le estuviese prohibido.

-¿Qué hay con ella, entonces? -inquirió pacientemente su hermano.

-Yo… la deseo -dijo en apenas un susurro, y cada palabra pareció abrir una grieta en él. Se sentía casi como una bestia, un ser abominable. Se despreciaba a sí mismo, pero, al mismo tiempo, no había nada que pudiese hacer para combatir lo que sentía.

Escuchó a su hermano dejar escapar un suspiro largo y pesado.

-¿Has tenido algo con ella? -preguntó después de unos instantes en silencio.

-No… -respondió, dubitativo- No mucho -se corrigió rápidamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Nos hemos besado, pero no hemos llegado a…

-¿Besaste a la esposa de tu mejor amigo? -lo interrumpió Itachi.

La pregunta cayó sobre él con todo su peso, y los recuerdos de esos besos apasionados en la cocina de la casa de Naruto, donde sus manos acariciaron el frágil cuerpo de Sakura, mientras sus labios saboreaban su piel desesperadamente, como un hombre sediento bebiendo de un oasis, le sacudieron súbitamente.

-Sí -respondió solamente, en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Y qué dijo ella? ¿Qué hizo?

Sasuke recordó cómo Sakura había correspondido su beso, y cómo lo había acariciado, y la forma en que había gemido su nombre en cuanto todo se había salido de control. Y cómo lo apartó luego, su respiración agitada y su semblante pleno de confusión. Y sus palabras. ¿Cómo olvidar sus palabras?

-Ella dijo: _"Esto no es correcto"_

-Y tiene razón -Itachi sentenció.

-Ya lo sé, hermano.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Y por un momento, Sasuke quiso gritar. Y desaparecer. Convertirse en aire y no dejar rastros de su presencia. Quizás fuese mejor para todos. Mejor para Itachi, mejor para Naruto… mejor para Sakura.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Itachi lucía tan sereno como siempre.

-No lo sé -respondió, sincero; la frustración apoderándose lentamente de sus facciones- he tratado de alejarme, de estar con otras mujeres… pero simplemente no funciona. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, allí está su cara, con su mirada cálida de ojos verdes y la sonrisa dulce de sus labios… si supieras lo bien que saben sus labios…

-¿Estás arrepentido? -la pregunta lo sorprendió, en cierta forma. No se había puesto a pensar en ello.

Guardó silencio por unos instantes, y nuevamente dejó que su mente vagara en los acontecimientos de aquella tarde hacía casi una semana. Se recordó a sí mismo tocando el timbre de la casa de Naruto, aún a sabiendas que él estaba de viaje por el trabajo. Sakura le había abierto la puerta.

_-Oh, hola Sasuke -_dijo, y él leyó la sorpresa en sus ojos verdes_- pasa, por favor. Naruto no está, regresa hasta mañana, pero si gustas puedo prepararte una taza de té._

_-¿No está? _-preguntó vagamente_- sí, creo que algo de té sería perfecto._

Y luego, en cuanto su mente revivió el momento en que la arrinconó contra la mesada de la cocina, casi pudo sentir sobre su boca el aliento de Sakura, y casi pudo sentir sobre su propia piel el calor de sus mejillas ruborizadas… y esos labios. Tenía sentido que aquellos labios le estuviesen prohibidos. Habría pasado cada segundo de su vida besándolos si no lo estuvieran. Sakura se había tensado al comienzo, tratando de liberarse, pero cuando Sasuke la apretó más contra el mueble, envolviéndola en un posesivo abrazo dejó ir cualquier resistencia. Lo había besado como nadie había hecho nunca, pasión pura fluyendo a través de los cuerpos de ambos.

Y Sasuke besó su cuello, mientras oía sus suspiros entrecortados. Enredó los dedos en su sedoso cabello rosado, y se impregnó del aroma de ella, y de su suave tacto cuando deslizó una mano bajo su blusa, y la subió lentamente hacia su espalda.

_-S-Sasuke…_

La había oído murmurar. El fuego ardió por dentro con más fuerza. Y sintió su pecho cálido bajo el roce de sus dedos. Suave como una nube, caliente como el mismo infierno; quería que Sakura fuera suya, y no habría dudado en vender su alma al mismo diablo si eso hubiese sido necesario. Pero ella lo apartó de pronto, y se alejó de él como si el contacto le quemara.

_-Esto… no es correcto -_dijo_- y creo que deberías marcharte._

La mirada de Itachi parecía querer perforarle la frente, como si así pudiera arrancar de su hermano la respuesta que deseaba oír. Sasuke rememoró su pregunta.

-No lo sé -dijo finalmente- Cada vez que pienso en Naruto, siento que soy escoria; me siento como un traidor. Pero si pudiera volver en el tiempo, lo haría de nuevo -hizo una pausa, Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro, su expresión insustancial tornándose en resignación- Lo haría de nuevo mil veces -terminó, sabiendo que cada palabra era tan cierta como hiriente.

-Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti -Itachi dejó escapar las palabras con tristeza- Pero Sasuke, por el amor de Dios, piensa bien lo que haces. Naruto es tu amigo desde la infancia. Tu vínculo con él es uno de los más importantes que posees. ¿Vale la pena destruirlo por mera lujuria? ¿O es acaso que tú amas a esta mujer?

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esa era otra pregunta que no se había hecho. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Sakura? La deseaba. Pero eso iba más allá del plano físico. Deseaba su cuerpo y su alma. Deseaba que fuese suya. Cada vez que pensaba que Naruto la tenía, y él no; un odio desmedido e irracional nadaba por sus venas.

-Yo… -dijo, tras pasarse una mano temblorosa por el pelo- yo no lo sé, Itachi -respondió con sinceridad- esto es demasiado confuso.

-Hermano menor -Itachi suspiró- Es mi deber proteger la unión que Dios me dio potestad de realizar. Tienes que mantenerte lejos de esa mujer. Piensa en Naruto cada vez que te vengan a la mente recuerdos de ella. Si es necesario, dile a tu amigo lo que te está sucediendo, y él se encargará de alejarla de ti como es debido.

Sasuke miró a su hermano largamente, sin decir nada más. Luego, se levantó y murmuró un "adiós", y se marchó de la iglesia, llevando en sus ropas el olor a incienso.

* * *

El sol del crepúsculo se colaba a través de los vitrales de la iglesia. Itachi se hallaba sentado en uno de los bancos de adelante, esperando a que llegara la hora del oficio nocturno, mientras observaba cómo los rayos tomaban matices de diferentes colores, y daban al ambiente un esplendor casi mágico.

Oyó pasos, a sus espaldas, de alguien que acababa de entrar. Esperó, y escuchó que el leve ruido se dirigía hacia la derecha. Supuso que la persona se había dirigido al confesionario, y el leve rumor de las cortinas al descorrerse, y volverse a cerrar se lo confirmó. Tras un suspiro, se dirigió hacia allí también.

-Ave María Purísima -dijo tan pronto se hubo sentado.

-Sin pecado concebida -oyó la voz de una mujer joven.

-El Señor esté en tu corazón para que puedas arrepentirte y humildemente te confieses.

-Padre… -la voz de la mujer sonó temblorosa- He pecado… y me siento horrible por ello.

-¿Qué es eso que has hecho? -Itachi notó que ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Mi esposo… mi esposo está de viaje por cosas del trabajo. Y yo… lo amo pero su mejor amigo despierta cosas en mí que él jamás ha despertado.

Notó que un leve escalofrío le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Se quedó callado, esperando que la mujer continuara, mientras el rostro de su hermano se formaba en su cabeza.

-Él se presentó en nuestra casa cuando mi esposo no estaba, hace poco más de un mes, y me besó. Nadie me había besado de ese modo antes. Me sentí completa, y embriagada por… lujuria -se quebró antes de la última palabra, que se oyó como un sollozo lleno de dolor- lo paré a tiempo pero todas las noches, al pensar en él, deseaba no haberlo hecho.

Itachi continuó en silencio, mientras ella seguía llorando, la sensación de incomodidad y familiaridad acrecentándose en su pecho.

-Ayer… él fue a mi casa otra vez. No pude controlar las cosas… -y los recuerdos se agolparon, uno tras otro, en la mente de ella.

_Él entró sin esperar a que lo invitase a pasar. Echó un vistazo rápido a través del salón mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, como para asegurarse de que allí no hubiera nadie, y luego la empujó contra la pared._

_La besó otra vez, con fuego en los labios. Un fuego que no se había apagado en todo ese tiempo. Y ella fue incapaz de resistirse al calor que se encendió dentro de su cuerpo._

_Se dejó llevar por sus besos, por sus caricias, por ese frenesí que ambos compartían, y por la forma deliciosa en que le hizo el amor sobre la mesa de la cocina._

_-_Le he sido infiel a mi esposo con su mejor amigo -dijo entre sollozos, el dolor casi palpable en su voz.

Itachi casi no supo qué decir. Tenía ganas de descorrer la cortina y confirmar su sospecha o descartarla definitivamente.

-¿Te arrepientes? -le preguntó solamente.

-Padre… -ella siguió llorando- sé que soy el peor ser humano sobre la tierra, y no sé cómo veré a la cara de mi esposo en cuanto regrese… pero lo haría de nuevo. Lo haría de nuevo mil veces -admitió entre llantos, una sensación de déjà vu irrumpiendo en todos sus sentidos- Me siento horrible. Soy horrible.

-No puedo darte la absolución si no estás arrepentida -Itachi dijo, la desesperación colándose por los resquicios de su voz.

-Lo sé, Padre. Pero rece por mí -pidió, en una súplica- Rece para que mi voluntad se haga fuerte y no ceda otra vez ante el pecado, se lo ruego.

-Así será -él prometió- Piensa en tu esposo y en lo que has hecho, y arrepiéntete.

-Gracias, padre -ella dijo, su voz temblorosa; e Itachi no pudo contenerse.

Sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su sotana, abrió la cortina de terciopelo púrpura, para ofrecérselo. Y vio allí unos mechones de pelo rosa cubriendo unos ojos que, pudo adivinar, habrían de ser verdes y cálidos. Justo como su hermano los había descrito.


End file.
